fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Project: Proposed charas from Vocaloid Wiki5
This is a list of Defunct Fanmade Vocaloids from the Vocaloid Wiki. The listed characters are considered defunct, meaning they are no longer supported by the original creators. Defunct characters Abandoned Fanmade Vocaloids and Derivatives are fanmade Vocaloids that were neglected for at least a year without any new information or official words from creator. They are officially considered abandoned when the creator convert a Vocaloid into an Utau or when the creator terminates, retires or withdraws them. =Idle Creations= The following are Fanmade Vocaloids that has no new content since 5 months. Fanmade Vocaloids Jufuku Yoyune '''is the echoed voice of Miku created by burakkurokkushuta on Youtube. She has blank blue eyes, short pink hair and coloring similar to that of Miku Zatsune. She doesn't speak to any of the Vocaloids, and perfers to sit in a corner. Jufuku is called a bōkaroidokopīkyatto (Vocaloid Copycat), since all she can do is echo Miku. You can hear her here. aki-shinji- March 8, 2010 =Terminated Creations= The following are Fanmade Vocaloids that have been decommissioned, meaning they were officially terminated by their respective author. Fanmade Vocaloids '''Cyano Senritsu (サイアノ センリツ Saiano Senritsu, Senritsu means "Melody") is a 14 years old girl. Her clothing is a mixture of Miku's outfit and Rin's hairstyle including headband with color theme orange and light blue. Her chracter item is an apricot. Cyano sings one octave higher than Meiko. video with Cyano singing. Quote from Sian988: "This is probably the only cyano senritsu video I'm going to do."-August 9, 2009 =Abandoned Creations= The following are Fanmade Vocaloids that have been idle for at least one year, and is presumed abandoned. Users may take over the development of these creations, under the condition that they shall comply with the creation guide for Fanmade Vocaloids. Fanmade Vocaloids Amaiko Gyakune (逆音甘い子 Gyakune Amaiko) is the twin sister of Nigaiko with elf ears. She shows signs of being a yandere, but not on an extreme level. Her voice is high pitched and a little unclear. Her character item is a kitten plushie. here here is a video of her. legendxofspira-June 24,2009 ---- Nigaiko Gyakune (逆音苦い子 Gyakune Nigaiko) is the twin sister of Amaiko. She is very shy which results in her not getting along with people well and perform badly in front of big crowds. Her voice is based off of Miku and can be heard here Here. legendxoxspira-June 24,2009 ---- Zenkaito (全怪盗) is a mixture of Kaito, Nigaito, Akaito, Taito, and Kikaito. His hair colors and neck area on his scarf are arranged according to the rainbow. Zenkaito has the same style as Ruko Yokune: heterochromia. Zenkaito is usually singing happy and addictive songs such as PoPiPo and loves making friends. His item character is a chicken drumstick due to the fact that he loves partying and meat. Zenkaito's voice sound the same as Kaito with the exception of sounding younger. This is where you can hear him sing. Zenkaito's image is still in development. AnimeFreak - October 29, 2009 =Aborted Creations= The following are Proposed creations from Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids that has not been pursued for development for at least 1 year. Fanmade Vocaloids Izumi Suta (すたいずみ Suta Izumi, Suta means "Star") is a small whited-haired Vocaloid,orginally designed to be a Vocaloid Voice Backup System. Her hairstyle is a side ponytail and her eye is golden; her left eye is gone due to an accident. Suta used the higher pitch that Hatsune could not use. Swirl-Lollipop is her character item. her voice is here here. RakkiSuta59-December 14, 2009 ---- Haruka (ハルカ Haruka) is a shy purlple-haired girl who came from an unknown fmaily,thus she has no surname. She wears an outfit similiar to Hatsune Miku, but block with a blue tie and have an one-sided ponytail ties with a pink ribbon. She can speak and sing in both English and Japanese. Note: No information on her anywhere. Just a simple idea. ---- Lola Allen 15-year-old version of Lola. A kuudere who doesn't really like preforming. Despite being very boyish, she loves pink. Allen spends most of her time alone, and is more prone to befriending bugs than people. Her full outfit can be seen here.. She can also been seen on piapro here. CrossfrownXC-October 25,2009 ---- Lan Allison is 16 years old. He always looks sad or angry due to his perpetually knit eyebrows. Lan is Lola's gender factor raised to 80 so he can sing at any range Lola can. Lan's creator is Crossfrown on Deviantart. This is a video of him singing. CrossfrownXC-October 25,2009 ---- Lukas Megurine (巡音ルカス Megurine Lukas) is an older brother of Luka. He wears a long coat in the same style as Luka's skirt and his hair is a little longer than Luke's. He uses the lowest setting for Luka's voice, singing anywhere from 4 to 5 octaves lower. His eyes are the same color as his sister's and he wears similar headphones. An illustration of him can be seen and an example of his voice is found here. soraxvi-August 22,2009 ---- Sakuraito is 21 years old pink schemed version of Kaito. His name comes from the Sakura-blossom. His characteritems are Pink bunny peeps. Here is an image of him and this what he sound like. jessicabarbiedoll - October 19,2009 ---- Name: Odya Kurosu (Audia Cross) Bio: is a 13 year old brunette born in the 1990s. Instead of a tie around her neck, she wears a silver cross. Her armwarmers are different colors, and wears her hair in a short ponytail. She also wears glasses and blue earphones. Issues/WIP: A voice bank just for her. Remember that she is only a slightly lower pitch than Miku. ---- Mascots Based from Meiko Maiko (マイコ) is a chibified Meiko. Her eyes resemble those of the cat from Azumanga Daioh. ---- SEIKO (声子 Seiko) has long black hair which is tied back with a black and blue patterned hankerchief. Her eyes are red. She wears a black tanktop (like Yowane Haku's) and a long black skirt split down one side and fastened with a blue sash, as well as blue boots and black wrist guards. Hypothetically based from Meiko. ---- Iko Juon (Japanese: 呪音イコ Juon Iko Chinese: 犽) is a red-and-white Meiko. She seems to be related to Kiku Juon, and is also yandere. ---- Rinda (リンダ Rinda) is a fanvocaloid created by Yondamoegi. She wears an orange and white dress complete with matching gloves. Her favorite foods are carrot juice (to compliment her color scheme) and cucumbers. She is based from Meiko and her creator intends to produce a voice for her. Based from Kaito Haito (ハイト) is a grey version of Kaito. He has wavy grey hair. ---- Pakaito (パカイト) is Kaito's llama version. He is also drawn with hair and a rainbow color scheme as opposed to tan. ---- MaKAITO (魔カイト) is a demon version of Kaito, and carries a malevolent attitude. He is supposedly illustrated with long horns. ---- Kizaito (Japanese: キザイト KIZAITO Chinese: 響) is a Yankee version of Kaito. He has short pink hair, sunglasses, and wears his jacket off his shoulders like a Yankee. He's also allegedly related to the Kagene twins. A narcissist, he loves his own voice, and his character items are roses, while his hometown is in Hokkaido. He is conceptualized by Hanepochi as one of her site mascots. ---- Momoito (モモイト) is a pink themed, small Kaito. His clothes are too big for him. ---- Daito is a messy, more teenage version of KAITO. His meme item is carrot cake and his colour scheme is orange, brown, and yellow. He has a hair fetish and often gropes other Vocaloid's hair without their consent and also has an obsession for anything cute. Daito was created and designed by Jeiriin . There are two songs with his voice: "Packaged" and"J O K E R". ---- Kei Soune (蒼音恵) is misunderstood to be Kaito, usually because of his blue hair. Whenever any Vocaloids come up to Kei, calling him Kaito, he immediately shouts "I'M NOT KAITO!!" in frustration of the misconception. He is really nice and tends to open up to many people, but does not speak much. Kei was designed by AHN. ---- Kaidonald (カイドナルド Kaidonarudo) is a McDonalds' themed version of Kaito. ---- Saito Shion is Kaito's adopted younger brother. He hates most of his brothers except MoKaito. Saito's item is a cinnamon pretzel and his creator is rinrin243 on Youtube. He appears to be the Roboloid version of Kaito. His first appearance was in this video. ---- Sora Harune (春音ソラ Harune Sora) is Kaito's fanmade cousin. She was originally born in Japan but grew up in Europe and has now since moved back. Sora is a little shy but she can be aggressive at times, especially if Kaito does anything wrong. Her character item is a cacao with a striped zipper. She sings quite rarely and prefers playing her instruments. Her favourite musical instruments are the piano and flute. Here is her page. Main article and detailed information : Sora Harune Based from Hatsune Miku Niku Yakune (焼くねニク Yakune Niku, "I'll grill meat") is a prehistoric-styled Miku who has dotted eyes. Her character item is a grilled lump of meat on a bone, which she is often found eating. She has a 肉 (meat) model on her forhead. ---- Miku Tsukune (つくねミク Tsukune Miku) is a parody of Miku as a food item. ---- Miku Gouda (剛田ミク Gouda Miku) is a parody character, drawn comically ugly and fat, resembling Takeshi Gouda from the anime Doraemon. View the atrocity ---- Riku Toone (音リク Toone Riku) has brown as her theme color. Appears to be a mascot and has lots of illustrations in Piapro. ---- Utsu Kokorone (心音ウツ Kokorone Utsu) is a Vocaloid who is indifferent and listless. ---- Shin Tsukine (月音シン Tsukine Shin) is a Miku deriviate who has blue as a primary color. She has yet to make an appearance outside Piapro. ---- Dopi Denne (電音ドピ Denne Dopi)has really short pink hair, magenta sleeves, magenta shirt, and loose magenta-gray shorts, as shown. Based from Miku and linked to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure for an unknown reason. ---- Iu Honne (本音イウ Honne Iu) is an honor student Vocaloid. She wears glasses, and acts very proper. Her age is 18. She carries the same surname as Dell, Tome and Yuu's, but her link to the mentioned characters are unknown. She is created and illustrated by Hanepochi. ---- Spring Onion Ronin (葱浪人 Negi Rounin) is supposedly a 'warrior' based off of Miku, with an spring onion as a sword. He is jobless, and instead of using the onion as a weapon, the ronin uses his beautiful voice to 'defeat' his foes. He uses the onion for spice. ( ? ) ---- Alice Otogine (御伽音アリス Otogine Arisu) is a fanmade character made to resemble Alice from Alice in Wonderland, with long blonde hair and a blue dress. Her favorite items are rabbits and candy and her official age is 16. Her voice, however, is supposedly rough, and she also seems to enjoy storytelling. Conceptualized by Asunaro110 on Piapro. ---- Maka Tamane (魂音マカ Tamane Maka) is a Vocaloid version of Maka Albarn from the anime Soul Eater, who wears an outfit that's very much the same as Miku's except with a grey and red color scheme. Her tie clip has the same format as Shinigami-sama's skull mask and she carries a red and black scythe. ---- ---- [http://piapro.jp/content/pj5b7flv9wfp9ga0 Moe Aoi] (葵モエ Aoi Moe) is a fanmade vocaloid originally based off Miku. She has light blue hair with twin, heart-shaped hair pieces cropped in them. She carries a ceptor bearing a heart figure on the head of it that matches her hair ties. She has a "retro" sort of dress and wears a long coat with a Garibaldi blouse underneath followed by plaid-printed shorts. Based from Rin & Len Kagamine Ron & Ran Sakane (逆音ロン/ラン Sakane Ron/Ran) are black and red versions of Len and Rin. Both have red eyes and black hair. Ron does not have Len's ahoge, while Ran has a ponytail and Len's bangs. Ran's shirt is considerably longer than Rin's.There around the age 15. ---- Yume & Uta Kokorone (心音ユメ/ウタ Kokorone Yume/Uta) have violet hair color. Their outfits are black and white, with violet ties. Yume's hair is parted in the center, and she uses an actual bow for her collar. Uta's ponytail is set low, and his hair is slightly longer than Len's. He is a powerful singer. Their sleeves are long, and end in a black cuff with a violet stripe. It is implied that Yume is unable to sing, or even speak, at least for long periods of time. Her character item is a pinkish-purple flower. Uta's character item is some type of candy, which he keeps in his left pocket. He is very possessive of this candy and will not share it with anybody else. ---- Renga & Chirin Suzunone (鈴音連歌/千凛 Suzunone Renga/Chirin) have red eyes and very bright, icy-colored blue hair which Renga keeps tied up with a string with a bell on each end. Chirin's bow is tied more at the back of her head, instead of on top of her headphones. Both twins dress in traditional shrine clothing, colored with blues and whites with black trimming. Renga seems to suffer from "Multiple Personality Disorder", as he seems to struggle with another 'evil' part of him. He is usually very kind and polite until this part "takes over". Chirin is mischevious, loves to have fun, and often complains if she's given any work. The twin's items are supposedly bells. Both are very strong and agile fighters, but a bit clueless on how the world works. ---- Kana & Kai Ainone (愛音カナ/カイ Ainone Kana/Kai) are much gentler, pastel-blue haired twins. Kana has long hair that spreads out like a cape even though it is in a ponytail. Their headphones have a pink heart on them, and their tattoos are hearts. Kana wears a white vest that ties in the back with a pink bow, and garters. Their trim is pink, while the sleeves and skirt are blue. ---- Rio & Leo Setsune (刹音レオ/リオ Setsune Rio/Reo) has long, ultramarine hair, which Leo ties back in a slow ponytail, and Rio keeps untied. The bow on Rio's headband is above her left ear. Instead of a handkerchief knot at the front, Leo has a lock. Leo's clef emblem is changed to an exclamation mark, while Rio's is a question mark. Leo is overprotective of his twin, while Rio herself is shy and quiet most of the time. Their system is supposedly 'unstable' and their memory often falters. They usually do not recall anything about their master which they call, "The Human", although the memory may come back for a couple of seconds before disappearing again. Both their favorite food items are jelly or anything jelly-like. It's said that though if left alone, both their systems will collapse and become beyond repair, one can sacrifice itself to complete the other. Conceptualized by Mutami-San. ---- Yoru & Iru Shuugine (祝音イル/ヨル Shuugine Iru/Yoru) are specialized Vocaloids for weddings. They are 15 years old. Their hair is pastel blue, and they wear sailor uniforms. ---- Karin & Rein Omoine (想音カリン/レイン Omoine Karin/Rein) are possibly yandere vocaloids. Karin carries around a pick axe, while Rein's character item is a rake. They have a theme color of black. Karin wears a school girl type uniform that is black with a yellow trim, bow and skirt. She has long hair and bangs that cover her left eye, a drooping black bow in her hair, and red clips. Rein has red clips in his hair as well and a loose ponytail. He wears an open, black jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and black pants. They have icy blue eyes. ---- Rin & Len Gokune (獄音リン/レン Gokune Rin/Len) are purple themed Vocaloids with a blond streak through their bangs. They have skull and bandage accessories. They both are very mischivous and sometimes violent; as a result, their master scolds them a lot. Rin's emblem is changed to a treble, while Len's resembles a bass clef. Rin's character item is supposedly a bloody orange, while Len prefers American cherries. They are conceptualized by Mutami-san, the same person who conceptualized Leo and Rio Setsune. ---- Taiki & Ritsu Unne (運音リツ/タイキ "Unne Ritsu/Taiki) are a pair of Vocaloids who live in a fantasy game. The kanji in their last name means "lucky sound". Taiki keeps his red hair tied back in a ponytail with a bandana while Ritsu's is in four little pigtails. Taiki is a little bit of a whimp and does whatever his older sister says. Ritsu can be bossy, but she cares about her brother very much. ---- Hana & Teira Haruno ''(春野ツインズ Haruno Twins) are yandere sisters. Both have a very dark side to them. They are 16 years old, and have very energetic-like personalitys. Hana is a Vocaloid, and Teira is a Voyakiloid. Hana has an obsession with Rei Kagene and won't give up until he loves her. Teira has dark yellow hair and has a desire to kill Rin Kagamine. Hana is best friends with Rin Kagamine and Kiku Juon, Teira prefers to hang out mostly with Tei Sukone(UTAU/Vipperloid). The Haruno Twins danger level is extreme, so don't mess with them. Based from Luka Megurine '''Shinju Kanene' (鐘音シンジュ Kanene Shinju) is supposedly Luka Megurine's younger sister. She is the darker counterpart of her. Shinju wears clothes similar to those of Luka's except with a darker shade, mostly grey and black. She has black hair and grey eyes. One eye is always covered by her loose bangs. Her character item is a panda. Shinju's creator is Akira-Haichi on Deviantart. Misc Kallen Soune (蒼音カレン Soune Karen) is the older sister of Soune Kei, but because she's shorter than him, Kallen is easily mistaken as the younger sibling. Being also the female version of Kei, she's sometimes called Keiko (which she despises a lot) and thought to be based off of MEIKO. A very sisterly and motherly type figure, she likes everything in place and hitting Enjine Ren in the head (which isn't very sisterly nor motherly). Here are her concept sketches.